List of Sears Locations
This is a list of the current and former Sears Locations. Alaska * Anchorage - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Connecticut * West Haven - 190 Frontage Rd * Newington - 65 Holmes Rd * Manchester - The Shoppes at Buckland Hills Illinois * Batavia - 3 N. Randall Road - Appliance & Hardware Store * Bloomington - Eastland Mall * Bolingbrook - 200 N Weber Rd - Appliance & Hardware Store * Bridgeview - 7333 W 79th Street - Outlet Store, originally National grocery store. * Cherry Valley - Cherryvale Mall * Chicago Ridge - Chicago Ridge Mall - Former Montgomery Ward * Darien - 7415 S. Cass Avenue - Opened 1994. Outlet Store, originally Sears Hardware. Formerly Handy Andy. * DeKalb - 2359 Sycamore Rd. - Hometown Store * Fairview Heights - St. Clair Square * Morris - 721 West Bedford Road - Hometown Store * Naperville - 540 S Highway 59 - Outlet Store, opened 2012 * North Riverside - North Riverside Park Mall - Former Montgomery Ward * Oswego - 1758 Douglas Rd. - Home Appliance Showroom * Ottawa - 4103 Holiday Ln. - Hometown Store * Pekin - 3247 Court St - Hometown Store * Plano - 117 S Center Street - Hometown Store * Schaumburg - Woodfield Mall - Opened with mall, main flagship store. Indiana * Greenfield - 1244 W Main St - Hometown Store * Greenwood Park - Greenwood Park Mall * Indianapolis (Speedway) - 6022 Crawfordsville Rd - Outlet Store * Merrillville - Southlake Mall * Muncie - Muncie Mall Kansas *Overland Park - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Louisiana *Lafayette - Sears Home & Life location. Opened 2019. Maryland * Glen Burnie - Marley Station Mall - Opened 1996 Massachusetts * Braintree - South Shore Plaza. Has New Logo. * Brockton - Westgate Mall (Massachusetts) * Fall River - 133 Mariano S Bishop Blvd - Sears Outlet (Logo is Red instead of Blue). * Holyoke - Located inside of Holyoke Kmart. * Natick - Natick Mall * North Dartmouth - Dartmouth Mall * North Attleboro - Emerald Square Mall. Has Auto Center * Taunton - Silver City Galleria Missouri * Cape Girardeau - 330 Siemens Dr - Sears Grand, opened 2005. * Joplin - Northpark Mall New Hampshire * Claremont - 367 Washington St - Sears Hometown * Claremont - 958 John Stark Hwy - Sears Hometown * Manchester - The Mall at New Hampshire * Nashua - Pheasant Lane Mall * Newington/Portsmouth - The Mall at Fox Run * Walpole - Ames Plaza - Sears Hometown New York * Clarence - Eastern Hills Mall - (opened in 1971) Pennsylvania * Cranberry Township - Cranberry Mall - (opened in 1970) - Had an auto center until 2007. Rhode Island * North Kingstown - 6655 Post Rd - Sears Hometown * South Kingstown - 20 Commons Corner Way - Sears Hometown (Still has Old Sears Logo) Wisconsin * Cudahy - 6045 S Packard Ave - Outlet Store, former grocery store. * Eau Claire - Oakwood Mall * Rice Lake - 2800 College Dr. - Hometown Store * Wauwatosa - 3203 N. Mayfair Rd. - Outlet Store - Former part of a Kmart Past California * Barstow - Barstow Mall - Unknown open or close date Connecticut * Barkhamsted - 380 New Hartford Rd - Unknown close date. * Bridgeport - Lafayette Plaza - Unknown close date. * Danbury - 7 Backus Ave - Closed 2020. * Enfield - 90 Elm St - Closed 2017. * Hamden - Unknown close date. Demolished * Meriden - 470 Lewis Ave - Closed 2019. * Milford - 1201 Boston Post Rd - Opened 2000. Closed 2019. * New Milford - 507 Danbury Rd - Unknown close date. * Norwalk - 56 Westport Ave - Closed 2014. Currently Orvis * Putnam - 44 Providence Pike - Converted into Kmart. Currently Runnings. * Shelton - 705 Bridgeport Ave - Closed 2017 - Planned to be CVS * Stamford - 1145 High Ridge Rd - Closed 2014. Currently DSW Shoe Warehouse * Waterford - 850 Hartford Turnpike - Closed 2019. * Waterbury - 375 Union St - Closed 2018. * West Hartford - Corbin's Corner - Closed 2017. Demolished for Saks OFF 5TH, buybuyBABY, REI, and Cost Plus World Market. Auto center was also demolished for Shake Shack, Pokeworks, and Urgent Care. Florida * Daytona Beach - Volusia Mall - Closed 2019 Illinois Chicagoland Area * Aurora - Fox Valley Mall - Closed September 2018 * Berwyn - 7001 Cermak Rd/22nd St - Opened 1957 as addition to Cermak Plaza, Closed 1993, currently subdivided. * Bloomingdale - Stratford Square Mall - Opened 1990, closed October 2019. Last Sears store in DuPage county. * Calumet City - River Oaks Center - Closed 2013 * Chicago - 2 N State Street - Former flagship store, closed April 2014 * Chicago - 1334 E 79th St - Former Flagship Store, Closed 2013, now vacant. * Chicago - 1601 N Harlem Avenue - Former Flagship store, Closed 2017, now vacant. * Chicago - 1802 West Lawrence Ave - Unknown open or close date, demolished and replaced by Mariano's. * Chicago - 4730 W. Irving Park Road - Former Flagship Store, Six Corners. Closed 2018. Last store in Chicago to close. * Chicago - Ford City Mall - Unknown close date * Elmhurst - 265 Illinois 83 - Kmart converted to a Sears Essentials location from 2004-2010 * Downers Grove - 5119 Main Street - Catalog Store, closed 1970's. * Downers Grove - 925 Ogden Ave - Appliance & Hardware Store - Closed January 2018 * Downers Grove - The Grove - Appliance & Hardware Store, opened with mall in 1986, closed early 90's. Was vacant until The Grove was demalled. Now a Chinese buffet. * Downers Grove - The Grove - Outlet Store, Opened with mall as an anchor in 1986, Closed early 1990s. Now Harlem Furniture/The Roomplace. * Matteson - Lincoln Mall - Former Wieboldt's - Opened 1995, Closed 2012. Location demolished with mall in May 2017. * Niles - Golf Mill Shopping Center - Opened 1960, Closed December 2018. * Naperville - 610 Ogden Ave - Appliance & Hardware Store, Unknown open or close date. * Northbrook - Northbrook Court - Opened 1976, closed 1983. Became JCPenney afterward. Location demolished in 1995 and replaced by Marshall Field's (now Macy's.) * Oak Brook - Oakbrook Center - Opened with mall, second flagship store. Closed for remodeling fall 2017. Original building subdivided. Reopened in Fall 2018 as a smaller store. This location was featured and pictured in many commercial for Sears in the late 1980s and new location now featured in current ads. Closed after 7 months. * Oak Brook - 1501 16th Street - Sears HomeLife store, opened 1997, closed 2001. * Orland Park - Orland Square Mall - Closed 2018 * Palatine - 551 N Hicks Rd - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. * Park Forest - Park Forest Plaza - Opened 1955, Closed 1995. Relocated to Lincoln Mall in Matteson. * St. Charles - Charlestowne Mall - Closed 2010, demolished with mall in 2016 * West Dundee - Spring Hill Mall - Closed 2019 Other Illinois Locations * Alton - Alton Square Mall - Closed 2012 * Bradley - Northfield Square - Closed 2018 * Bloomington - Eastland Mall - Closed 2018 * Carbondale - 1350 E. Mall Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date. * Carbondale - University Mall - Opened 1974, Closed 1990, relocated to Illinois Star Centre. Became Montgomery Ward until closure in 2001. Location demolished and replaced by Kerasotes theater. * Champaign - Market Place Shopping Center - Opened 1975, closed 2013. * Cherry Valley - Cherryvale Mall - Opened 1973, Closed 2019 * Crystal Lake - 105 Ne Hwy - Closed 2013 * Danville - Village Mall - Closed 2014 * Forsyth - Hickory Point Mall - Opened 1998, closed 2014 * Galesburg - Sandburg Mall - Closed 2014 * Gurnee - Gurnee Mills - Opened with mall, closed 1993, is now JCPenney. * Gurnee - Gurnee Mills - Sears Grand location, Opened 2003. Closed 2018 * Homer Glen - 15830 S Bell Rd - Kmart converted to a Sears Essentials, unknown unconversion or close date. Now Big R. * Joliet - Louis Joliet Mall - Closed 2019 * Lincoln - 2790 Woodlawn Road - Hometown Store, unknown close date, now a furniture store. * Marion - Illinois Star Centre - Closed 2018 * Mattoon - Cross County Mall - Closed 2014, now a Rural King * McHenry - 1900 N Richmond Rd - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials - Unknown close date. * Moline - SouthPark Mall - Closed 2013 * Peoria - 110 SW Washington Street - Closed 2010, demolished 2011. Replaced by Caterpillar Visitors Center. * Peoria - Northwoods Mall - Formerly a Montgomery Ward. Opened 2001, Closed 2020. * Peru - Peru Mall - Closed 2017 * Pontiac - 701 S. Newport Road - Hometown Store, Closed 2017 * Springfield - White Oaks Mall - Closed 2018 * Vernon Hills - Hawthorn Mall - Closed 2018 Indiana * Anderson - Mounds Mall - Closed 2012 * Elkhart - Pierre Moran Mall - Unknown open or close date * Indianapolis - Castleton Square - Closed 2018 * Indianapolis - Lafayette Square Mall - Unknown close date. * Indianapolis - Washington Square Mall - Closed 2015 Iowa * Coralville - Coral Ridge Mall - Closed 2013 * Dubuque - Kennedy Mall - Closed 2014 Kentucky * Paducah - Kentucky Oaks Mall - Closed 2017 Massachusetts * Swensea - 262 Swensea Mall Dr - Closed March 2017. Michigan * Grand Rapids - Woodland Mall - Closed 2017 Minnesota * Bloomington - Mall of America Missouri * Hazelwood - St. Louis Mills/St. Louis Outlet Mall - Formerly a full Sears store when mall was called St. Louis Mills until 2012, converted to Sears Outlet upon rebranding of mall. Closed 2018. New Hampshire * Keene - 400 West St - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Converted into Kohl's. * Londonderry - 5 Garden Ln - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Demolished for Market Basket in 2011. * Nashua - 375 Amhurst St - Kmart converted to Sears Essentials location in 2005, closed 2010. Converted into a relocated Market Basket. New York * Amherst - Boulevard Mall - opened in 2000, closed in 2016 North Carolina * Raleigh - Crabtree Valley Mall - Closed in November 2018 Ohio * Cincinnati - Eastgate Mall - opened 1980, to Close in December 2019 * Springdale - Tri-County Mall - closed 2018 Rhode Island * Warwick - Rhode Island Mall - Closed in September 2017 (Auto Center closed October 2016 and being converted into BJ's Brewery). Remodeled to a relocated At Home store which opened in Spring 2018. * Woonsocket - Diamond Hill Plaza - Closed in March 2017. Currently Empty. Utah * West Jordan - 7453 Plaza Center Dr - Sears Grand - First Grand format location opened 2003. Closed in November 2018. Currently At Home. Vermont * Rutland - Diamond Run Mall. Closed in 2014 Wisconsin * Brookfield - Brookfield Square - Closed March 2018. Demolished in 2019 and replaced by smaller stores as well as a movie theater. * Greendale - Southridge Mall - Closed August 2017 * Janesville - Janesville Mall - Opened 1997 - Closed February 2019 * Milwaukee - Northridge Mall - Opened 1972, Closed 2003. Demolished and replaced by a Menards. * Racine - Regency Mall - Closed 2014 Category:Location Lists Category:Lists